Wanko To Kurasou: Alternative
by ForeverSquishy
Summary: When strange events start occurring in a nearby mountain mansion, the police are sent to investigate. However, the investigation is called off before it can begin: what is the meaning of this? Unsure, Kotarou runs to Yuuichi, but little did they know that their nightmare was only beginning... They have stepped into the world of survival horror...
1. The Cast

Main Cast:

**Yuuichi:** A young man in his early 20's. Studying at college and teaching gave him satisfaction, until long-time dog friend Kotarou came to him for assistance. He appears to be a happy young man, but after many years of living in negative environments, he is cold inside and cynical about many aspects of life, including love. He constantly gets teased by Risa and Nadeshiko about this, who can see through his lies.

**Kotarou:** A police/hunting dog with a high pedigree and owned by Nadeshiko. She has below-average intelligence and gets offended easily, but knows her right's from wrongs. She goes running to Yuuichi when this current problem arises.

**Mikan:** A rare breed of dog, she is training to become a therapy dog after what happened to her last year. She is very dedicated to her owner and master, Yuuichi, and runs away to help him.

**Silviana:** A very rare breed of dog but not very intelligent. She currently participates in dog shows to own money for her owner, Risa, but enjoys company more than anything and agrees to assist Mikan on her quest to help Yuuichi and Kotarou.

**Kaie:** Another police dog with a very high pedigree, and owned by Seika. He assists Kotarou and Yuuichi with the current issue at hand. He values Kotarou as a good friend, but constantly gets into fights with her due to his extensive knowledge and training.

**Kuu:** A cat that has superb intelligence and can even read philosophy and understand it. She is very cunning and quick, and is quick to assist Kotarou and Yuuichi with the current case, offering insight when needed, although she is quick to disappear into the shadows once more.

Minor Cast:

**Nadeshiko:** A pet store owner and owner/mother to Kotarou. She is very small in size and is often mistaken as a middle-schooler, despite being in her late 30's.

**Risa:** A high-school student and owner of Silviana. She is a very dedicated young girl, and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goals. She seems to have some connection to the perpetrator of this case.

**Kana:** Kuu's owner and in junior school. She is very easy-going and happy, and loves the snacks brought by Yuuichi and Risa. She seems to know something about the current case and the perpetrator behind it.


	2. The House in the Woods

**Chapter 1**

**The house in the woods**

"Man… Another beautiful day"

It was a bright sunny day in the middle of spring. Birds chirped happily, people smiled and waved at each-other down below. I stood there, leaning over my balcony, simply observing. My housemates and dog wouldn't be home for a while, so I had time to kill.

My name is Yuuichi, and I'm a graduated college student. I teach at a junior cram school which is attached to my house, and is owned by my pupil's mother. Make sense? Not really. Many things have happened over the past year, things that would take too long to explain.

You want the condensed version? Fine.

It was a rainy night when I found my dog, Mikan. We had a few issues, but because of them, Risa, Mikan's old owner's sister, moved in with me. Later, we saved the dog Silvia from certain death with the help of my friend's cat, Kuu, and we had a good time, until some major things happened with Mikan. We sorted them out (in style) and… yeah. Mikan wants to become a therapy dog, Silvia wants to become a model, and Risa wants more from life (like a boyfriend) and… Kotarou, one of our old friends we met last year, became a full-fledged police dog, even though she has puppies with another police dog friend of ours, Kaie.

I pushed away from the balcony and sat down. Back when I was 18, I would have a cigarette about now. Too bad I gave up that habit. I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was bright blue, white clouds rolling about lazily. I needed something to do: my simple and carefree life that I used to live seemed so… mediocre now, so boring. I pushed away from my chair and stood up, grabbing my wallet. I had time to kill, so why not head down to the arcade?

"Yuuichi!?"

I looked to my front door as someone started pounding on it. I walked over briskly and opened it, revealing Kotarou and Kaie in police uniform.

"Yuuichi! We need your help!"

I stepped to the side so they could walk in. I often helped the dogs when they were in heat: although it wasn't that time of year yet.

"What's up?"

"Yuuichi, we have a massive problem on our hands, but…"

"The captain of our squad declared the area a no-go zone"

I nearly cocked my head to the side. What the hell was going on here?

"Can you explain from the beginning?"

"Okay"

Kaie pulled out a USB and plugged it into my computer.

"This contains sensitive data, so please; don't show this to anyone else"

I nodded to him as he started up the file. It was a video, so I sat down and watched it.

"_At the turn of the 21__st__ century, the Umbrella Corporation became the largest pharmaceutical company in the world. Its services and medication are known everywhere, and are very well known for setting up our S.T.A.R.S. unit. The current issue is this: Deep in the mountains near here is a mansion that has become under attack from deranged individuals. They have become infected with a new type of experimental medicine being produced at the mansion. We are to fly in 2 teams, Alpha and Bravo. Bravo team will secure the outer perimeter of the mansion whilst Alpha team will move in and secure the scientists. This OP should be quick and clean. We don't want to open fire on anybody; however, you are cleared to fire in extreme circumstances"_

I blinked. Once, twice, three times. I understood clearly what the problem was, but…

"So why do you need me?"

"Once we were briefed, the captain of Alpha team, Albert Wesker, told us that the area was off limits and that the operation was cancelled. However, we soon started getting calls that hikers were being attacked whilst hiking, and as police dogs, we can't let this go. But… We need someone there with us, a team of 2 won't do"

Kaie hung his head and Kotarou's ears dropped. I had no idea what I could do. Plus, Risa and Mikan would be home soon…

"Alright, fine"

I had no idea why I agreed to it. Maybe I was bored and looking for a little excitement. Kaie and Kotarou sprung up at my words, happiness pretty much drooling out of their mouths.

"This is HQ to all police officers. There has been a problem. Please report to HQ now"

I looked at them both.

"We can use my car. Let's go"


	3. The Missing Captain

**Chapter 2**

**The missing captain**

I parked up and waited in my car as Kotarou and Kaie dashed into the office. It was a massive place, with the letter's "R.P.D." printed in bronze above a metal gate. It looked welcoming, with beautiful lights shining down gently on a bed of flowers and plants.

I waited for nearly 15 minutes until Kotarou came dashing out. She had changed uniform: she was now wearing light blue, with a blue beret. Her cargo pants matched her light blue jumper. Her collar was still attached so she could be identified. Kaie came out shortly after, holding a bundle of… something in his arms. He was dressed in a green jacket and shirt, with dark green cargo pants. I now noticed that both of them had handgun holsters attached to their legs, with Kaie having an extra one underneath his arm.

They threw open my door and jumped in. Kotarou jumped in the front with me.

"Yuuichi, drive for the mountains!"

I put the pedal to the floor, my car squealing as it dashed away. I knew which direction the mountains were: I had a view of them from my balcony.

"What's happened?"

"Our captain, Albert Wesker, has gone missing! He was last seen taking a S.T.A.R.S. jeep towards the mountains!"

I looked at Kaie in my rear-view mirror to see him remove a handgun: a Beretta M92FS. It was completely black, with green iron-sights to allow easier aiming in darker locations. He slipped in a new magazine and cocked it, then turned the safety on. He did it for 2 more, and then moved onto new weapons.

"We should have picked up Samurai Edge's"

"Didn't have time"

"What's a Samurai Edge?"

"It's the latest handgun made by our supplier. It has increased accuracy and damage, as well as an extended magazine and better sights"

"I see"

The next gun was a M16A1 assault rifle. It was a common weapon used by police and the army. He did his checks and moved on. Next was a PSG1 sniper rifle. A nice, sleek black rifle used by snipers world-round. The scope had a 4/8x magnification attachment, as well as a laser pointer to allow for pin-point accuracy. Lastly was a Bernelli M900-P shotgun. It had the stock removed and a slightly shorter barrel to allow people to move faster with it, at the drawback of accuracy, although it still carried 8 shells. He loaded all the weapons and then turned the safety's on, and then put them back in the bag he carried them out with.

"Why the guns"

"Because we may need them. You saw the briefing video: if people have become deranged, I don't want anything happening to us"

"By the way, Yuuichi… Have you ever fired a gun before?"

"Yeah, I have about 3 years ago"

It was another part of my gloomy past, one that will take too long to explain now. Plus I need to concentrate on driving. We didn't speak much for the drive, but the tension in the car was crazy. If this is how these two get on missions, I'm surprised they don't have a heart attack on the way there. I ended up turning on the air conditioning to cool the tension down, as I was sweating.

I pulled up onto a stone pathway leading into trees. It was just a mass of trees: for as far as you could see. I removed a flashlight from my glove-box and smiled to Kotarou, who looked ready to kill someone. We all stepped out of the car-

"grwaaaaa!"

I ducked down as something screamed out. It wasn't a person; the voice was far too deep for that. I had no idea what it could be. Possibly a bear or other animal? I didn't want to be here when it showed up.

"Yuuichi, take these: this is special armour worn by normal police officers that get sent on tasks such as this: it should fit well. Do you know how to put on a holster?"

"Yeah"

I took the uniform and changed quickly: it was dark blue, with the white R.P.D. symbol on the front and back. It had long sleeves and knee/elbow pads. It had a slot just above the chest for a combat knife that was already in there. The nametag read "Leon Kennedy": someone I had never met. I took the ropes and stepped through them and secured them, then slid the handgun and shotgun their respective holsters: my leg and my back. I walked forwards, looking around uneasily. Kaie grabbed the M16A1 and Kotarou took the PSG1: they looked like real military men and women, not the kind dogs I knew.

"Alright Yuuichi, this way"

We made our way up the mountain-side trail in a brisk pace with Kaie taking point. He stepped forwards carefully with his M16 aimed forwards but at the ground.

I only just noticed the sun starting to go down, the forest becoming blanketed in a sheet of darkness. This task just suddenly became much harder. I removed my flashlight and turned it on, With Kotarou and Kaie turning on the flashlights attached to their weapons.

EYES OF RISA

"I'm home!"

I yelled out to my roommate, Yuuichi. He had the day off from work and college today, so he should have been home. Silviana walked in calmly next to me.

"He's not here…"

I smiled. He must be out shopping or something. Mikan walked in after us, about 15 minutes later. She greeted us warmly and sat down on the sofa.

"How was work?"

"Good, as normal. Lots of people to help, so it makes me happy, but… Where's master?"

I shook my head and shrugged. I took my phone out and dialled it: he usually picks up straight away, so when it run for more than 3 rings, I started to get a bit worried"

"Why hello there, Risa"

My blood ran cold. No way. It was impossible. This voice couldn't possibly be speaking to me.

"Who… is this?"

"Oh please, you know exactly who I am, my dear. You can't really have forgotten about me"

The voice on the other side identified herself.

"And why do you have Yuuichi's phone?"

"He dropped it chasing me"

I shook my head. No way! This wasn't happening. I turned to face Mikan and Silviana, and they looked at me worriedly. I hung up the phone and collapsed to the ground, the last thing that ran through my head was the sound of her voice, and Mikan yelling to Silvia to help me.

EYES OF KANA

"Kuu, where are you~"

I was playing hide-and-seek with my pet cat, Kuu. She was far too good at this, being a cat: so we had agreed that she could only hide in places that I could get too. But still, after 30 minutes of searching, I couldn't find her.

"Ugyu…"

I sat on the stairs to the lower floor of our house as I heard a frantic knock at our door. I stood up and made my way down. Kuu and I were the only ones home at the time as my parents are constantly out of the house. Kuu suddenly vaulted down from the top floor, landing with the grace of a cat, which made sense seeing as she was a cat.

I opened the door to see a panting Mikan.

"Please, help! Risa collapsed!"

Kuu was already on her way there as I locked the house and started running with Mikan. She was fast for her age and size, and there was no way I could keep up. I was constantly running out of breath, but I made it to Yuuichi's place rather quickly. Kuu leaped up the stairs, throwing the door open. We all made our way inside to see a very pale-looking Risa who couldn't stop shaking.

"Risa, what's happened!"

"She suddenly got a phone call, and then she turned pale, like this"

I slowly walked over to her and crouched under her head. From the looks of things, she seemed to be having a massive mental breakdown.

"Yuuichi… danger…"

She kept repeating the same words over and over. Yuuichi? Danger?

Then it clicked. Why hadn't I thought of it earlier?

"Yuuichi's in danger"

I stood up, looking down. What on earth was going on?

"I'll go after him. Mikan, Silvia, wait here with Risa and make sure she gets better in the next 5 minutes. If not, call an ambulance"

Kuu jumped out of a window before the two dogs could protest. I stood there, dumbfounded as Risa handed me her phone. I flicked it open and moved to the newest saved voice log. I listened to it…

Until I heard the voice state her name on the other end.

I quickly closed the phone.

"It can't be real. It must be someone using her voice in a strange application"

I sat down next to Risa, and then looked out the window.

"Please be safe Kuu… You can't win this alone"


	4. The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 3**

**The nightmare begins**

It took us roughly half an hour to get up the path. I was tired out, but my adrenaline had gone sky-high after hearing the monster scream. I shook slightly and moved on.

Kaie was at the front, with me in the middle and Kotarou behind me. It was a simple solution to make up for my inexperience.

"What's that?"

Kaie suddenly pointed at something red, not far away from where we were. The red moved about and flickered, and the smell of something burning made its way to our noses.

"Let's investigate!"

We all dashed towards the red until we saw it was a fire. A jeep had been overturned, the driver killed beneath the car. I looked left and right to try and see if I could see whatever did this, but I couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Grrr…."

I turned around at the sound. It sounded like a dog growling, but I couldn't see anything else around here.

"Ugh… this stinks"

Kotarou held her nose shut as she looked around.

"What's up?"

"It stinks of decay"

"Decay?"

"Yeah. Like rotting bodies"

I turned pale. I couldn't see anything but I could feel the colour drain from my face. I walked towards the sound when I saw something in the grass.

"Hey, Kaie, take a look-"

And I was suddenly on my back, pushed backwards several meters. Something was on top of me, and I couldn't get it off. It felt wet, sticky, and smelled horrible.

_Bang!_

The thing whimpered, poured blood and jumped backwards. I pushed myself up and removed my shotgun, getting ready to take this thing out.

"It's a… dog"

Kotarou lowered her handgun and went to walk forwards as it pounced again-

And I fired my shotgun, the round echoing for miles. I ejected the shell and aimed again, but I had hit it the first time: the side of the beast was red, blood oozing out like a fountain. It won't be getting up after this.

"Yuuichi… Why… Why couldn't I feel anything from it? It felt… Dead"

I shook my head. I didn't have the answers she was looking for. We turned around again…

"Grr"

And the dog had gotten back up, shaking off the wound to its side. My eyes opened wide. This cannot be happening.

The dog slowly made its way towards up, entering the light produced by the flame.

The dog was disgusting: bits of flesh hung off its body like vines, and it's teeth were yellow. It growled once more and pushed itself down to pounce.

"Dog, stop!"

Kotarou tried to talk to it but it was no use: the dog dashed forwards again. I opened fire on the dog but this time it wouldn't go down: It just stopped in its tracks, shaking the bullet wounds off. It should be dead by the first shot, but I soon ran empty.

"Yuuichi! This way!"

Kotarou grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the way of the dog: we dashed forwards, sprinting. I dropped the shotgun for extra speed, and Kotarou and Kaie took turns turning around and firing. They were both soon out of ammo, so they dropped their weapons and started running. They quickly overtook me, and slammed into a pair of large double doors-

Attached to a mansion.

I dived into the mansion, the two dogs throwing the doors shut and bolting them. We were panting and were tired out. What just happened?

"Wow… What a mansion"

I pushed myself up and walked forwards, slowly. Kaie was in awe of the massive house.

"Is… this Umbrella's mansion"

"That'd be correct"

We all looked up quickly to see none other than Kuu standing on a balcony above us. She smiled and jumped down, walking towards us. She was wearing a red, skin tight dress with stockings.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Risa had a breakdown so I was tasked with finding you lot. I heard that you had been coming towards the mountains, so I hid out here until you arrived to hide from the dogs"

It sounded plausible enough. I stepped forwards along the lush red carpet.

The room we were in was massive: it was double story with a large chandelier hanging over the front door. There were 3 doors on the bottom floor and three above.

"Hey Kuu, have you seen a man named Albert Wesker whilst waiting here?"

"Oh, the man with the glasses?"

I saw Kotarou's ears pick up.

"That's him! So he's here"

Kotarou ran towards the stairs.

"Let's split up, and when we find him, meet back here"

Kotarou went up the stairs, took a right and ran through a large door. I sighed.

"Shouldn't we work together as a team?"

"I think we should. Let's stick together for now Yuuichi"

Kuu smiled and jumped back up.

"I'll make sure Kotarou stays safe"

She followed after her, walking towards the door. Once they were both gone, we sighed.

"This just went from bad to worse"

"Yeah, it did. At least I have my radio, so we can contact Kotarou or HQ if we need backup. Let's start from the first floor, shall we?"

I nodded. We moved towards a set of double doors, pushing them open-

To reveal a dining room. The room was long and double story. A large grandfather clock clicked away at the far end, and a fire was lit in the fireplace. A wooden plaque was stationed above it. The table was set for roughly 30 people.

"Wow…"

Kaie licked his lips at the thought of food but moved on. We took separate sides of the table, looking around and checking it out.

"Yuuichi!"

Kaie jogged over to the fireplace, and I walked over.

"Blood… I hope this isn't the captains blood… Yuuichi, see if you can find any other clues, I want to examine this for a while"

I nodded and turned to my right: a single door led out of the room. I slowly opened it and stepped into a hallway. It went right and left, with a small box to the left. I walked to the right, checking the doors: they were all locked, so I went to the box.

_Crunch, slurp._

I removed my handgun and stepped around the corner-

To see a man _eating _another, gorging on his insides. Blood sprayed from the man's insides onto the floor and couch. I took a step backwards as the man stood up, groaning.

He looked disgusting: his face was pure pale, like a zombie. His eyes were jet white, with no pupils. He raised his arms and part of his body fell to the floor with a thud. It took me a few seconds to realise that this must be one of the deranged people. I shook my head and dashed back towards the dining room.

"Kaie!"

"What is it?"

All of a sudden the man stepped into view, groaning. I stepped backwards, terrified.

"It's a monster!"

Kaie raised his handgun and fired, twice. The man fell to the floor with a loud thud. We were both panting.

"I'm sorry… I should have done something"

"It's fine: let's head back to the main hall and report in"

I nodded and we ran back towards the main hall, pushing it open.

EYES OF KOTAROU

I couldn't believe that the captain would come here without telling us! I was furious!

The door I went through lead into a "U" shaped corridor. The carpet and walls were red, albeit different shades. I tried the first door, but it was locked with a symbol of armour beneath the handle. The second door had a symbol of a helmet. I sighed: I wasn't very good at puzzles. This was not going to be fun.

I heard the door I had come through open, so I went back around to see Kuu standing there. She smiled at me and walked past.

"Come on Kotarou, we need to find your captain and meet the others"

I agreed and we moved on. The next room we entered was sort of like a bedroom without a bed. It had bookshelves lined up, a chessboard in the centre and other meaningless bits scattered around.

"Oh, a lighter"

Kuu picked up the golden lighter and pushed it into her fanny pack. I only just realised she was carrying a handgun: a Browning HP, a 13 round semi-automatic handgun capable of firing 9mm rounds and the powerful .45 acp.

"Where did you get the gun?"

"I found it in a vase, funnily enough, on the second floor"

It bothered me a little that she was carrying a gun, but it seemed that we'd need all the firepower we can get after a battle with those demon dogs.

I stood still for a second, recalling the event again. It was easily the scariest moment of my life, and police training would never have taught me how to deal with something like that.

"Demon dogs…"

The words escaped my mouth unintentionally. Kuu turned around to face me, tilting her head.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's go"

Kuu smiled at me and we walked out of the room-

_BANG!_

We both instinctively ducked. What was that?

"A gunshot?"

It was highly possible. Were Yuuichi and Kaie in danger?

Without thinking I went to dash back towards them before stopping. Kaie is a police dog and Yuuichi is a good human. They should be fine.

"Let's go Kuu; we need to get out of here quickly"

I say that… And yet I was praying for their safety.

EYES OF MIKAN

Why did this hurt so much?

Kuu had left the house out the window, and Risa had fallen asleep on the bed, crying. We couldn't do anything. It hurt, like invisible strings pulling at my little doggy heart. Why wouldn't Yuuichi tell us what was happening? Why wouldn't he pick up his phone?

"Silivie…. Let's go after him"

I hadn't meant to speak like that: I was told to wait here… I should….

Pictures of my old master flashed through my mind: _"Just wait here, I'll be right back" _

But she never came back….

I grabbed my jacket and made my way to the front door. I couldn't drive a car, nor did I know about these "trains" that humans ride: the loud, noisy and smelly machines.

I slowly opened the door: It was cold now, being night-time. I started to shake slightly. I hadn't been anywhere on my own since _that _day last year. It was daunting.

Suddenly, Silvie put her hand on my shoulder. She was in her faux fur coat that matched her perfectly. She smiled at me and licked my check slightly. She could tell I was scared but she wasn't going to leave me.

"Let's go"

She was usually very quiet, very reserved, but right now she was on fire: her eyes displayed her trust and want to get Yuuichi back at all costs.

We dashed down the stairs, Kana, dashing out after us. We were already long gone by the time she had gotten down.

"Now where?"

We had run all the way to the police station: but now where? We had no idea where to go. Looking down, Silvie pushed the gate to the station open. Yuuichi said police stations were open 24 hours per day in case something happened. Well, this is certainly something.

We walked into the grand building, but something was off. The doors were unlocked but the place was desolated. Lights shone down on the big blue emblem at the bottom of the small flight of stairs, but the place felt…

Dead.

We walked forwards, our footsteps echoing in the large room. We walked slowly up to the reception desk, but nobody was there.

All of a sudden people burst out of the doors to our side, rushing into the main room. We jumped in unison and ran into a corner, watching. Men and women holding something large: it was big and made bigger noises. It hurt our ears. Flashes appeared at the end of their big things, jerking roughly in their hands. Blood splattered from the other men walking through the door, except these men looked… strange.

They raised their arms even though they were being hurt. It didn't make any sense. One opened his mouth and groaned, then suddenly-

_BANG_

The top half of his head came clean off, leaving only the jaw attached to the body. My own body froze. They had just killed that man! Weren't they supposed to be police?!

I suddenly felt very sick. I wanted nothing more than to feel Yuuichi hug me. I wanted Yuuichi…

Silvie was crouched down next to me, looking at the floor. Her pale face was even more slightly pale.

"Mikan… Now what…"

I had no idea. What do we do know?

EYES OF YUUICHI

We waited in the main hall for little over 15 minutes. Nobody else had appeared. Kaie and I were going over what we knew from the briefing. We kept going in circles.

In our desperation, we had searched the room roughly 10 times: around the outside, under the stairs and the second floor. Strangely enough, there were two metal doors behind the stairs, but they were locked. We sat down, sipping at Kaie's canteen. We ended up emptying it.

"What do we now?"

"I have no idea…"

We both looked at the blue doors to the left of us. We were sitting on the stairs.

"Think we could use the front door to call for help?"

"I wouldn't recommend it"

I sighed and looked down, before standing up, holding my hand out to Kaie.

"We're not going to get anywhere like this. Come on, let's start searching. I tried the doors off of the dining hall, they were locked"

Kaie nodded to me and, for what must have been the 5th time, checked his handgun. Our nightmare had only just begun. Little did we know what was happening back home…


End file.
